projaredfandomcom-20200213-history
Pure Skill ¦ Super Mario Bros. 2
Jared dies many times as he progresses through worlds 5, 6 and 7 of Super Mario Bros. Synopsis Jared starts 5-1, and dies during his intro! He suggests if that was too cringe-worthy to watch another video! Jared goes down a pipe for money. Jared skillfully jumps across some koopas. Jared tries to fight a hammer bro, but takes damage and runs away. Jared goes down a pipe, and is rewarded with a painful water level. Mario World is Jared's favorite classic Mario game. There are a lot of Mario Maker games made on the Mario World style. Jared comments that Mario Maker plays way different to the original game. Jared panics as he goes through a Bowser level, but only takes damage from a fire stick before killing Bowser. Jared comments on the official names for everything in this game and that no one calls them podaboos - they are fire balls. Jared kills lakitus by jumping on them. Jared doesn't want to lose the fire flower, and gets to the end rather than exploring. Jared discusses the glitch where small Mario can use fire flowers. Jared finds a vine, tries to reach it but can't and almost lands on a piranha plant. Jared tries to find power ups in bricks, but doesn't find any. Jared reaches the end with only a few seconds left and gets fireworks. Jared plays the wacky black and white stage. The moving platforms are terrifying. Jared gets massive fireworks again, and he dances to it. Jared makes the best noises playing Mario. Jared loses his power up, and runs through the stage as small Mario, looking for hidden blocks for coins. Jared is killed by Bowser throwing hammers. Jared misses a mushroom, and has to go through it small again. He is killed by a fire stick. Jared dies, and has no idea why. Bowser must have a massive hitbox! Jared game overs, and goes back to 6-1. Jared finds the 1up after beginning to lose his mind. Jared panics and jumps backwards over a pit into the middle of the flagpole, and claims it was a trick! Jared wants a mod where all of Mario's voice clips were added to the game. Piranha plants don'y appear when Mario is next to the pipe, which doesn't work in Lost Levels. Jared didn't really play much of Lost Levels. Jared doesn't see the super Mario version as super Mario. It is just Mario, and the regular Mario is the small Mario. Jared jumps over Bowser to get past world 6. World 7-1 is full of bullet bills. Jared carefully tries to find secrets, and successfully bills all the hammer bros from below. He finds a mushroom at the very end of the level. 7-2 is more underwater bullshit. Jared looks foolish as he tries to find a secret near the flagpole and gets fireworks. Jared wonders who owns all the castles. Jared is killed cheaply by a koopa, as he becomes annoyed by the cheep cheep's name. Jared can see his death coming long before he falls into a pit. He then falls into the same pit two more times. The next attempt, he gets a mushroom before falling into a different pit, getting a game over. Back at 7-1, Jared kills himself on the first koopa. Jared is annoyed by the randomness of hammer bros. Jared misses the mushroom and is upset. Jared doesn't remember the Mario 3 underwater levels as well as the other games' levels. This time Jared makes it to the end of the cheep cheep level without making any damage. The Bowser level has falling platforms in it! Jared struggles with the Bowser level's maze. Jared runs out of time in the maze. Jared misses a jump and falls in lava, getting a game over. Jared goes back to 7-1, and is killed by the same first koopa as last time, and he notices that this is the second time that has happened! He loses a power up for 9 coins. He dies again, and ends the video. Category:Videos Category:ProJared Plays